In the display field, organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display panels have the characteristics of autoluminescence, high contrast, low power consumption, wide viewing angle, rapid response speed, capability of being applied in flexible panels, wide service temperature range, simple production, etc., and have a wide development prospect.
Due to the above characteristics, OLED display panels may be applicable to devices with display function such as mobile phones, displays, notebook computers, digital cameras, and instruments and meters.